User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Sweet Summer Nights - Chapter Three
Jessica Moran's POV "D-D-Danny?!" Clementine yelled, she dropped her baseball bat, Why did I have to scream?? I don't even know if I slept with him, Last night was a blur. "Hey Clementine..." Danny said, standing up. Clementine glances at me, "I knew you were trouble when you walked in." She growls and stomps out the room. Danny looks at me, squinting, he then screams. "W-W-How?? Jessica!?" "Hi...." I said, waving my hand. Clementine runs to Wolf, Crying. "Clementine?? What's wrong??" Wolf questioned, her once beautiful face was filled with messed up makeup, tears, and puffy red cheeks. "Danny...He....He..." she studdered, pulling him into a hug. Clementine rarely cried so for her to cry now is a surprise. ---- Victoria sat up, brushing her gold hair. Valerie stares at her while she brushes her hair. "So, what should we do today?" Valerie asked, "Well, I have a bunch of friends who live here so, I'll invite them today." Victoria smiled. "Oh cool, Who are they?" Valerie asked, "I'll tell you when they get here!" Victoria smirked. ---- Tris stops jogging and takes a sip of her water bottle, Cameron looks at her through the window, Tris enters the house, seeing Cameron look out the window. "Hey Cam!" She smiles and walks over to him, "Tris! How was jogging?" Cameron spoke up a conversation, "Fun, Tiring, and most of all, important, I needed to do a jog once in a while anyways." Tris smiled, "Cool, Hey, Tris...." Cameron became nervous, "Hmm?" She raised her eyebrows, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" Cameron asked. "Um, Sure! I have nothing better to do anyways," Tris said, That's when Victoria came down. "What?! You two are going out tonight?! But I have guests..." Victoria yelled. That's when Cameron glared at her, "Fine...Have your fun." Victoria stomped away. ---- Wolf pulls away from Clementine, "Do you want me to do something about it?" "N-No..." Clementine sighs, "I'll just go talk to Katherine..." Clementine says and walks away, Wolf balls up his fists, Even though Wolf wanted Clementine and Danny to break up, he shouldn't have slept with Jessica or break Clementine's heart. That's when Kelly jumps in front of him, "Wolf!" Kelly kisses Wolf, The two were just beginning to date and no one knew. "MMM" He tried to pull away from her kiss, making sure no one was around. "What's wrong Babe?" Kelly asked, "I was wondering, if we could go somewhere private, Someone could catch us..." Wolf suggested, Kelly winked and whispers, "In my room." As they entered Kelly's now empty room, Kelly grabs Wolf and begins kissing him, Though this only leads to a makeout and Katherine enters the room, "Kelly!? Wolf?!" She dropped her mirror, that's when both froze. ---- Danny begins to put his shirt back on, While Jessica looks at him, "Well?" He asked, "How was it?" Jessica stared at him, "How was what?" Danny asked. Jessica sighed, "You know what I'm talking about!" Jessica flipped her hair. "Jessica, We did not have sex....I still have my pants on, "There's plenty of things you could have done to me with your pants still on, I'm the one that's fully naked here." Jessica said, Danny's eyes widened. "Are you saying I did something to you??" Danny said, "Honey, I'm just suggesting. But if you did, I would like it." Jessica walked closer to Danny, pressing herself against him, He pulls away. "Get away from me! Just when I was treating you differently from other people...." He says. ---- The doorbell rang, Victoria runs to get it, She opens it and sees the people she invited. "Omg! Tori, Cat, Beck!" Victoria hugs each and every one of them, "Vicky!" Tori hugs Victoria, "Oh my god, Tori and Tori have the same name!" Cat laughs, "I wanted you to meet my friends!" Victoria smiled, grabbing Tori and Cat by their waist, walking with them. ---- Sorry if this chapter is short, that's because I want the most dramatic things to happen in chappie four! Anyways, Enjoy, Click, Subscribe and critism allowed! Category:Blog posts